Present Hunt: Christmas Series
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: Axel never imagined that he'd be spending his Christmas searching for a certain eccentric Nocturne, but he's up for the challenge! It's encountering all of the other members that's got him worrying... Part 1 of 4; AkuDemy


Three fifty-nine… Bright aqua eyes stared at the harsh red glare of numbers, waiting impatiently. Five, four, three, two… Demyx gave a small cry of delight as the numbers changed to read four o'clock in the morning. Christmas morning. He shot up in bed, almost clapping. He had been good this year, and he deserved some great presents! Sure, he had done a few things that were bad, but that was all because of Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar! It was their fault! Other than that he had been good, if he said so himself!

Demyx couldn't stop himself from bouncing up and down as he turned to the sleeping form beside him.

"Axel! Axe-el! C'mon, get up! It's Christmas!" Demyx shouted. "C'mon, Axel, remember? Two hours ago? When I woke you up to open presents? You told me that the presents would be here at four! Well, it's four! C'mon, get up!" Demyx proceeded to shake him some more, trying his best to make him get up.

Axel merely mumbled something inaudible, and turned further away. Demyx narrowed his eyes to glare at him, not giving up. He was told he'd get presents at four, and he wanted his presents. The likes of a red head that wasn't ready to get up wasn't going to stop him.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled, practically pushing the older male out of bed. He heard Axel sigh, and smiled. It was working. Not well enough, though. Demyx leaned over Axel, not bothering to make sure not to shake the bed.

"Come on, Axel, don't you want to know what I got you?"

Axel sighed, defeated, and opened his eyes. Demyx was before him, upside down, and with a silly grin on his face. He had won, and he knew it…

"Fine, Dem, fine. Look, you won, I'm awake… I don't want to be, mind you, but I am…"

"Aww, c'mon! It's Christmas, sure you want to be awake!"

Axel scowled up at him, before Demyx sat back up once more, bouncing some more.

"Just wait till you see what I got you! Okay, wait here!"

"Demyx…?"

The blonde was gone, though. He had jumped out of bed and ran out of the room without another word. Axel sighed, closing his eyes again. The minutes passed, and Axel was beginning to settle back into a peaceful sleep when something else got him up. Water suddenly hit him in the face, making him cough and sit up, shaking the water out of his hair.

"Demyx!" Oh yes, this was the beginning to a perfect Christmas…

Axel was out of bed in an instant, glaring around, fully prepared to hunt Demyx down and show him how fire on Christmas morning felt.

Axel quickly got dressed, going out into the hallway to look for any traces of the renegade blonde. Nothing but an empty hallway, still dark. Then where had Demyx gone? Axel sighed, wondering what Demyx was planning, when he noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. Confused, Axel picked it up, finding it was one of Demyx's music sheets. Quickly scanning over the paper, Axel recognized it from their last meeting, when Demyx had got Xigbar to warp it over to Axel, while Saix glared at them all to pay attention.

This wasn't like Demyx at all, though. Just leaving his music on the floor? Maybe he was ill… It was at that moment that a thought occurred to Axel, one that was so obvious that he was surprised that he hadn't thought of it before. Demyx had wrote this during a meeting… Where Nothing Gathers… Smiling, Axel set off for his destination.

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

Axel had been fully confident that he wouldn't run into anyone on his walk to the council room, seeing as how the day hadn't even begun. This is why it surprised him when he found himself walking into Larxene as he entered one of the castle's living rooms, both cursing as they stumbled backwards.

"Watch it, Axel! Don't you know it's too early in the morning to walk into people!"

Axel laughed, looking at the scowl on her face. Leave it to the Nymph to be so upset this early in the morning…

"Sorry, Larxene. Just looking for Demyx… Why are you up so early?"

Larxene glared down the hallway, mumbling.

"Because it's my cursed luck to be Number XII in this Organization… Hah, you'd think he'd give up and go to bed, but no…"

Axel wasn't sure what she was talking about, merely tilting his head, but before he could ask her anything else, the Nymph had stormed out of the room, glaring down the hallway all the while. Axel wasn't completely sure what her problem was, but he couldn't worry about the ninja at the moment. Now he had to find Demyx.

He didn't meet anyone else on the way to Where Nothing Gathers, which Axel thought was very good, indeed. It wasn't until he reached the doors that he heard the yelling coming from inside. He stopped immediately, listening closely… That voice sounded like the Superior's… Yeah, Axel was sure of that… And oddly enough, the other voice sounded like…

It was at that moment that Saix walked out of their council chamber, glaring forward with a rage that Axel was happy to know he didn't give the man.

Blinded with anger as he was, Saix nearly walked right into Axel, before his yellow eyes focused, and some of his calm returned.

"Hi, Saix… Umm, Merry Christmas!"

Axel felt like an idiot at that moment, and silently cursed Demyx.

Before he could say anything more, Saix had pushed a book into Axel's hands.

"Number VI must have left that in the council room. Could you please return it to him?"

Axel didn't like to admit it, but he was fairly sure he'd take on the Key bearer, Maleficent, and King Mickey at the same time if Saix had commanded it at that moment.

Instead, he nodded.

Saix bowed his head in a swift thanks before storming away.

Axel glanced down at the book in his hand, wondering when Zexion had been reading during the last meeting. Axel had a seat next to him, and he didn't remember anything about Zexion reading… A smile crept to his lips. His only hope was that the Schemer would be in better spirits than the Diviner…

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

Axel never went to Zexion's room without reason. The room was small and dark, though the Schemer owned at least six or seven lamps, all positioned in various places set up for reading. Even on Christmas, it was no different.

Axel had knocked on the door, the smaller man opening it a moment later, raising an eyebrow once he realized who his visitor was.

"Good morning, Axel… What can I do for you at this early hour?"

"Hey, Zexion. Merry Christmas!" Axel pushed the book into the Schemer's hands before Zexion had time to react, Number VI glancing down to the title.

"Why thank you, Axel. It's not every year that I get my own book as a gift. I'm truly grateful to have you in my life."

With that, Zexion made to close the door, but not before Axel had blocked the door.

"Wait, have you seen Demyx?"

Zexion shook his head, merely reaching over to his desk and snatching up a piece of paper.

"Here, he left this last night. Please take it back to him, and tell him to stop cluttering my room."

The door replaced his view of Zexion before Axel had time to react.

Glancing down, Axel found a picture in his hand, one that he himself had taken. Or tried to take, as was more appropriate. It would have been a great shot of Agrabah, had Xigbar not got in his way, warping his camera and pushing people before the lens.

Axel nodded. It seemed it was time to see if the Freeshooter was awake…

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

Not in his room, not shooting anything, not even stealing an early look at his presents! Axel walked through the halls of Never Was Castle, becoming increasingly aggravated as the Freeshooter remained hidden. Where the Hell could he be!?

It was at that moment that the air around Axel fell to a chill, and the next instant, he found Vexen rounding the corner ahead, glancing behind him as if he were being pursued.

"Hey, Vexen, have you seen Xigbar?"

Vexen's attention snapped forward to the Flurry, who he had failed to notice, to worried with whatever was behind him.

"Xigbar? Yes, actually, I did see him earlier…" Vexen's face fell as he remembered the encounter, but he quickly shook that off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you look though, I have… Places to be…"

Before Axel could ask about Demyx, Vexen had vanished down the hallway, his coat billowing around him.

Axel merely blinked, wondering about his encounter with the Chilly Academic, before shaking it off. Xigbar was his mission as of now, and Axel was determined.

He set off down the way Vexen had come, searching everywhere for the Freeshooter.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later, when Axel was thinking of giving up, when he suddenly heard laughter coming from above him. Above…

Glaring quickly up, Axel set his gaze on Xigbar, who merely smiled at him before warping to the floor, Axel never changing his glare.

"Hey, Axel! Merry Christmas!"

"Why do you have to be so damn hard to find all the time?"

Xigbar shrugged, brushing the question off.

"So, I hear you're looking for me?"

"Yeah, I am. Have you seen Demyx?"

Xigbar smiled, Axel happy to finally be getting some answers.

"No, sure haven't."

Axel's smile faded, turning into an annoyed scowl.

Xigbar smiled at his friend's misfortune.

"But… He did give me this for you last night."

The next instant, Xigbar had warped a rose into Axel's hands.

"He said this one was pretty obvious, and dude, I have to agree. If you don't figure this out…"

Axel stared at him in wonder… Figure it out…?

"This is a game." Axel suddenly stated, Xigbar laughing at the obvious answer.

"Well, if you haven't figured that out yet, maybe you won't be able to solve this."

Axel scowled yet again, when Xigbar's laughter suddenly ceased, a devious smile coming to his lips.

"Well, good luck, Ax! I've got a mission to accomplish…"

With that, Xigbar warped back onto the ceiling, leaving Axel staring at the rose in his hands. Oh yes, he knew without a doubt where to go next, and he felt the dread already building within him…

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

Marluxia and Axel actually were friends. In no way were they not… It was just, Axel was better than Marly, but Marly had it in his head that he was the better of the two. Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer…

More than that, Larxene's words were coming back to Axel now that he was about to go meet the Assassin. Her cursed luck to be XII, how someone wouldn't give up and go to bed… Of course, it was XI that was beside XII. Marluxia. The very one Axel was about to go ask about Demyx. Taking a deep breath, Axel knocked on Marluxia's door.

All sound ceased from within, and the door lock quietly clicked, the door opening slowly. The bright blue eyes of the Assassin looked out at Axel the next instant.

When he saw who his visitor was, Marly smiled, opening his door all the way, motioning Axel inside. Fabric and cloth was strewn all over the room; reds, whites, and blacks mixing in pools on the floor. A costume was positioned on a plant that was modeling it, something Axel would have rather never have seen.

Marluxia was before him the next instant, smiling deviously, pointing at his outfit.

"Isn't it marvelous!? I've been working on it all night long. I think Vexie will like it, what about you?"

Suddenly, Vexen's paranoia made a whole lot more sense to Axel than it had before.

"Of course, Marly. It's… Awesome."

Marly laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that's just what you think, Axel. Now then, the reason for your visit. I take it this has something to do with Demyx?"

Axel nodded, not quite able to take his eyes off the costume yet.

"Yes, here. I'm supposed to give this to you."

Marluxia handed Axel a new type of flower, this one bright red, like flames.

Axel took it from the Assassin, who turned back to his costume, a devious smile upon his lips. Axel looked at the flower closely, wondering just what his next mission would be. Looking closely, Axel saw that the water droplets seemed to form a heart, the blues glowing against the flame red. A heart… Kingdom Hearts.

"Thanks, Marly. Merry Christmas."

Marly side glanced away from his creation, that smile never leaving his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Axel."

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

It was a dangerous task to approach the Alter of Naught, as every Nobody in the castle knew. The Superior didn't take kindly to just anyone standing upon it, save for his Second. Though, Axel couldn't help but think that Saix might not be as welcome at the moment…

Taking a breath, Axel transported himself to the top of the Alter. The moment he appeared, he heard the sound of Darkness vanishing before him, realizing someone else had been there until he arrived. Unfortunately, he noticed that the Superior was still there…

Axel's breath caught, wondering if he'd be in too much trouble being caught upon the sacred place.

"Hello, Number VIII."

Great… And Larxene thought she had bad luck…

"Hello, Superior…"

Why couldn't Nobodies have normal sleeping hours?

"What can I do for you on this Christmas Day?"

"Umm, I was just wondering, have you seen Demyx?"

Xemnas turned, Axel seeing anger in his eyes just as he had earlier with Saix.

"No, I haven't, but from what Saix said, Number XIII has…"

Axel had never heard his Superior say Saix's name with such anger… Axel momentarily wondered if Christmas would be canceled in Never Was after this…

"Thank you, Superior… I'll just, go find him then…"

Xemnas nodded, turning away from Axel, Axel sighing in relief. Whatever Demyx was doing, it had better be worth it…

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

Shockingly, the lights were off in Roxas' room when Axel entered. Had he actually found a Nobody who had regular sleeping habits?

"Who's there!?"

No, apparently he hadn't.

"Roxas?"

"Axel!"

The lights were turned on, Roxas standing before Axel, looking up at him in a fearful way. Roxas quickly pulled Axel in his room, closing the door.

"Roxas, what's up? Is someone out for you?"

Roxas looked up in fear, gravely nodding.

"I think so. I left my skateboard in the hallway again, and this time Larxene tripped over it. Saix came by while she was yelling at me, and told him, and…" Roxas shivered, apparently not wanting to go any farther with his tale.

Axel merely looked at him in amusement.

"Sorry to hear that, Rox. Hope you come out alive in the end."

"That's not funny…"

Axel smiled charmingly.

"Of course not. Now, Roxas, I've heard that you've seen Demyx."

"Oh, yeah, he was in the kitchen annoying Xaldin about something."

Great… Xaldin, who was going to be slaving in the kitchen for them on Christmas, who apparently Demyx decided to annoy before Axel got to talk to him…

Axel sighed, opening the door to leave, Roxas jumping back from the entrance as if someone were waiting on the other side for him.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Roxas… If you have a later."

Axel felt quite happy as he left his friends room, hoping that he wouldn't be hit with a Keyblade before Xaldin had the chance to stab him.

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

Xaldin was already mumbling to himself as Axel came into the kitchen, something about Zexion not helping him when it really mattered. Axel decided to approach with caution.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Xaldin!"

Xaldin glanced up at him, before nodding to the table.

"What you want is over there. Now get it and get out of my kitchen, Axel, before you cause some sort of trouble, and then I have to cause you some trouble…"

Axel took him up on that, going straight to the table, finding a tape player lying on it.

Picking it up, Axel saw that a tape was waiting in it for him, headphones at the ready. Oh yes, this was definitely Demyx. Axel put the headphones on, then pressed play, waiting for a moment before he heard Demyx's voice.

"Hey Ax! If you're listening to this, then that means that you haven't found me yet, which is just what I wanted! Because if you had, then I'd be pretty mad. I thought these clues were good… So, anyway, this means that you're nearing the end of the game, so your present will soon be yours, and believe me, it's the best one you'll ever get. So then, if fate allows it, you'll figure out where to go next! See ya!"

The tape ended there, clicking to a stop and rewinding. But Axel didn't notice that, he was already taking the headphones off, getting ready to go to his next location. Demyx had very plainly said fate, and there was only one person that Axel could think of who that could mean. Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. Axel smiled, knowing he was getting close. Well, at least he smiled until a crash was heard from a room down the hall, causing both Xaldin and Axel to look up. They very plainly heard someone yell, and a devious laugh, a devious laugh Axel knew only too well.

"Was that, Marluxia?"

Xaldin merely looked away, going back to his cooking.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

Axel nodding, figuring this to be the best course of action.

"Well Xaldin, I'll see you later then."

"Of course. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

And Axel hurried out of the kitchen, hoping to ignore the laughter coming from down the hall.

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

Axel smiled as he reached Luxord's room, fully ready to go inside on his own. Luxord wasn't one to wake up early, not even on Christmas. That was why Axel jumped back when the door flew open, Luxord standing there glaring at him. It seemed to take him a moment before he realized it was Axel, sighing and losing the glare, getting a questioning look in it's place.

"Good morning, Axel."

"Hey, Lux. What's up?"

Luxord glanced around the hallway, before turning back to Axel.

"Nothing… What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Demyx?"

Luxord nodded, but still didn't seem to be fully listening to Axel at all.

"Yes, not too long ago. He came here and gave me this to give to you."

Axel held out his hand, a small stone being dropped into it a moment later.

"Eccentric one, Demyx is. Coming to give me that, but whatever…"

Axel only nodded, before a smile came to his lips.

"So, Luxord, are you hiding from someone or something?"

Luxord glared at him, a look of warning in his eyes.

"Don't you have someone to find?"

Axel nodded, waving happily to the paranoid Number X.

"I'll see you later then, Luxord!"

"Yes, yes."

Luxord had closed his door before Axel was two steps away, but that didn't matter. Axel had got what he came for, and this one he felt was pretty obvious… Although, nothing could ever be totally obvious when it came to Demyx…

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

"Hey Lexy!" Axel happily came up behind Number V, who merely looked up from his puzzle, which, as far as Axel could see, was new.

"Hello, Axel. I'm surprised to see you here. I figured you'd be spending the day with Demyx."

Axel almost laughed. A few hours ago, he would have thought that too.

"Actually, I'm looking for him. Have you seen him?"

Lex nodded, looking towards the direction of Demyx's room.

"He said he was going to his room."

"His room?"

Axel looked down the hallway, tilting his head. That was a lot simpler than the answers he'd been getting.

"Thanks Lex! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Axel."

Axel smiled again, before turning and running down the hallway leading to their Christmas tree. This one was pretty straight forward, at least. In fact, why not take a short cut?

Turning off the hall, Axel opened the door leading to one of the living rooms, knowing it would take him to Demyx's room faster. Of course, he hadn't expected anyone to be there, which is why he stopped dead in his tracks. Axel had seen many strange things that day, he found. In fact, his day had been full of odd encounters, and until now, Axel hadn't really stopped to think about what any of the other members seemed to be doing for Christmas. But now he found himself staring forward, in shock. After the way he had seen everyone act that day, the last two he expected to see in a room together were his Superior and his Second in Command, both looking at each other without anger for the first time all day. And more than that, Axel suddenly noticed the mistletoe that was hanging above them… It was at that moment he decided his best course of action was to turn and leave the room, quickly realizing the long way was the one he had better take…

VIII-IX-VIII-IX

The Organization's Christmas tree was a sight to see. Gigantic in size, a beautiful green, full of ornaments from all of them… He could see the flowers, the ornament of a book, even one of a small gun… There was Vexen's microscope, and Luxord's cards, with Saix's piano, and Superior's heart ornament… And there was the ornament of a fireplace, with a fire blazing inside of it, and a music note ornament right beside it… Axel smiled, remembering when they had hung them up. He stopped for a minute, staring up at their tree, and the clash of all the ornaments… Most of them didn't match each other, but no one cared. This was their tree, and they had all helped put it together… Roxas had put the star on top of the tree, while he had to hold him up, and Demyx kept trying to make them fall… Axel laughed, thinking of how they had finally fallen, him on top of Demyx and Roxas on top of him… Demyx had smiled sheepishly, a victim of his own game…It was amazing how much Demyx had changed him… Had he ever cared much about Christmas? He couldn't remember ever decorating a tree, not until this one… He sighed happily, thinking of everything that had changed for him. Had he ever really loved anyone before? Even his friends? He didn't think so… Sure, he had feelings and emotions, but he wasn't sure he had ever loved before… And then suddenly Demyx had been in his life, and that all had changed… Demyx infuriated him sometimes, he had beaten him with his infernal water! And yet Axel didn't mind… It all made him love him more… Love… Something you could only feel if you had a…

He closed his eyes, listening to the music around him… Wait, music? Demyx's music! Axel realized that Demyx was somewhere close, playing music. In his room… Axel continued walking then, soon coming to Demyx's door, where the music was floating from. Smiling, Axel opened the door, not sure what to expect after a day like his.

There was Demyx, standing on his bed, playing his sitar. He was dressed in brilliant greens and reds, and had a bow of soft blue on his head. He was quite a sight to see, and Axel smiled and laughed. Demyx continued his song, smiling cheerfully as he did. When the song ended, he suddenly threw his sitar to the side where it disappeared in water and Darkness, then jumped right off the bed and into Axel's arms. Demyx gave a cry of joy as he looked up at Axel, kissing him quite suddenly and giggling.

"You found me! I knew you would!" His smile was brighter than any fire Axel had ever seen, and he couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Of course, Dem. I'll always find you, in the end."

Demyx smiled, nodding in happiness. Suddenly, his expression changed, though. His happy smile became a shy one, and he looked down with a blush on his face.

"So, you know, you still haven't gotten your present?"

Axel couldn't help but to adore him, as he looked down…

"Oh, really? Where is it, then?"

Demyx looked up at him, a sly smile on his face, and he leaned up to whisper in Axel's ear.

"Now you get to unwrap me…"

Axel smiled at him, and saw that Demyx's shy expression had changed to one of a seductive nature…

Demyx leaned back up, and met Axel half way in a kiss. Axel slowly began to run his hand down Demyx's back, and could feel himself shiver as Demyx put his hand to Axel's cheek.

They slowly pulled apart, and Axel could see Demyx smiling softly, his eyes sparkling.

"Merry Christmas, Axel." He said gently, almost giggling with happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Demyx… And thank you. Thank you for the best present ever."

Demyx pulled away some, smiling.

"And what is that?" he said playfully, a gleam in his eye.

Axel gazed back at him, his lovely aqua eyes, so full of love… Love for him? He'd never seen anyone look at him like that… Ever…

Axel slowly leaned down to kiss Demyx, feeling the cool sensation wash over him, like water running through his veins. He pulled away, then leaned in to whisper in Demyx's ear…

"A heart…"

He could feel the change immediately. He pulled back and saw Demyx staring at him, his soft eyes full of tears… They made his eyes shine even more.

Demyx suddenly threw his arms around Axel's neck, kissing him with all his might. Axel could feel his cool tears falling on his cheek, and when they pulled away Demyx laid his head on Axel's shoulder, not bothering to stop his tears. He suddenly pulled back, gazing up at Axel, tears still in his eyes, a smile playing across his lips.

"I love you…" It was only a whisper…

"I love you, too." Axel told him, kissing him once more.

Demyx smiled, pulling Axel to him.

"Now, do you want your present or not?"

Axel almost laughed at that, before Demyx cute him off with a kiss.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Demyx smiled up at him, as if he had just won, and in a way, he had…

His eyes were still shining, and he wore a beautiful expression… He had given Axel his heart, he knew it. Without Demyx, he would truly be a Nobody… Demyx had made him who he was, he had given him love… Demyx was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him… And Axel couldn't ask for anything more…

**FIN!**

**Author's Comments: Okay, so it's not Christmas, but I didn't have an account here back at Christmas, and I wanted to post this! So just consider this an early Christmas present to all you AkuDemy fans out there. X3**

**Yes, this is the first part of four, but I'm not going to post them as one story with different chapters, mainly because these are supposed to be gifts to the people who like these pairings. All four stories can act as their own stories, but at the same time, things you see in this story will be explained throughout the series. (The last story is XemSai, and by that story, everything comes out, like what happened to Vexen and why Luxord's so mad. XD) All the same, all four can act as their own independent stories, so that's how I'm going to post them.**

**Once again, I don't own these guys, and please no flames! If you're not a fan of this couple or if you hate this story, then keep it to yourself, please! Thank you!**


End file.
